Ladrona
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Roy Mustang tenía que decirlo, estaba falto de cariño y todo era culpa de Riza Hawkeye.


**Disclaimer: FMA es de la vaca Arakawa. Yo soy un unicornio, ya les dije.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: CrackPairing! Posible CrackFic!**

* * *

**LADRONA**

_Capítulo Único_

Roy Mustang tenía que decirlo, estaba falto de cariño. Se sentía muy solo y había perdido su talento con las mujeres. Suspiró. Todo era culpa de Riza Hawkeye. La mujer no quería darle un sí, pero se había encargado de espantarle a toda dama que quisiera enrollarse con él. Era como estar casado, pero sin estarlo y sin esposa y sin sexo. Pero viendo el lado bueno, por lo menos no mantenía a nadie…

No, no era bueno. No había sexo.

Pensando que enrollarse con una prostituta era demasiado bajo para su categoría, Roy siguió caminando por Central, por los caminos más apartados, cada vez más humildes y con menos bullicio, pero que olía a malas intenciones y a pandilleros a cada paso que daba. Tal vez ahí podría encontrar a una mujer guapa y dispuesta para él que no conociera a su subordinada.

¡Ah, qué patético era! Un coronel de la milicia necesitando de servicios sexuales.

Sin embargo, su suerte cambió en el momento en el que una chica chica de cabellos amarillo limón se cruzó pro su camino y capturó su mirada. Era demasiado joven para él, pero podría intentarlo. Además, era rubia, por lo que estaría pensando en Riza cuando estuviera con ella, lo que indicaba que no le era infiel.

Diablos, era un maldito bastardo.

Le hizo unas señas a la chica para que se acercara a él, ella lo hizo, mirándolo con recelo. Mustang supuso que se debía a que él era un hombre mayor al que se le notaba la necesidad primaria a kilómetros y ella una muchacha (aparentemente) decente.

—¿Está perdido? —preguntó la muchacha no muy amigablemente, con un tono de voz firme.

Así que era ruda. Eso le gustó al militar, le recordaba a su Ojo de Halcón.

—Sí —mintió—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar algún hotel en la zona?

La rubia, bastante joven para sus estándares, pues lucía de unos veinte años, lo examinó un momento. Cuando decidió que lo aprobaba, sonrió de medio lado, de forma coqueta, y se colgó de su brazo como si nada, respondiéndole que sí, que ella lo ayudaría, que no se preocupara. Roy creyó que había sido demasiado fácil engatusar a la muchachita, pero se dejó llevar. Él estaba pidiendo por alguien como ella desde hace rato de cualquier forma.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y Winry, como dijo que se llamaba la muchacha, jamás se soltó de su brazo, simplemente andaba pegada a él y el hacía conversación acerca de su estilo de vida y Roy presumió de los lujos que se daba, pero jamás reveló su fuente de ingresos. Ella tampoco preguntó.

—Señor Mustang —dijo la rubia en un tono demasiado sugerente como para ser considerado cortés—, aquí es —efectivamente, se encontraban frente a un edificio que, si bien dejaba mucho que desear, poseía el letrero de "Hotel" en él—. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

Diablos, esa niña sí que era directa. Roy, con una sonrisa ladina, pasó su mano por su cintura, disculpándose mentalmente con Riza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero culpándola por su falta de disposición en la cama, esa fue toda la confirmación que la tal Winry necesitó, pues al segundo ya estaba colgada de su cuello y le metía la lengua hasta la tráquea. Mierda, esa niña sí que besaba bien, pensó Roy después de unos cuantos minutos, sin aliento.

Pero, cuando Roy trató de atrapar los labios de la rubia nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que allí había algo mal. La chica se había separado abruptamente de él, sonriéndole macabramente y dando pasitos para atrás cada vez más grande y más rápido.

—No es nada personal —dijo la chica—, pero gracias por pagar mi universidad, coronel —y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de la escena.

Pasmado, Roy se preguntó un par de cosas: ¿cómo que pagar su universidad? ¿Cómo sabía que era coronel? Luego, como reaccionando, se palmeó la bolsa trasera del pantalón y la descubrió vacía.

Le había robado la cartera.

* * *

**Aquí yo, haciendo lo que prometí en "Señor Optimista": diversificándome; diversificando el fandom.**

**Últimamente escribo más historias de este tipo que de romance, me aligeran la vida y me causan menos presión.**

**Les diría que dejen reviews, pero posiblemente dirán que estoy "traicionando al EdWin" o que le "tiro tierra al Royai". Yo no traiciono nada ni le tiro tierra a nada, pero creo que hacer cosas diferentes de vez en cuando está bien para crecer como escritora de fanfics. Además, últimamente hay suficientes fanfics de mi pareja favorita que hace falta ver algo diferente.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_**… :3**


End file.
